The use of computing devices to create digital photo albums has become a popular way for people to organize photographs. The ease of sorting through photographs on a computing device has given way too many viewing and editing tools.
Although the utilization of computing devices to view, edit, and organize photographs may be helpful, current tools are generally limited. For example, while a user may be able to use different layout options for photographs, these layout options may require manual editing of the photographs such that each photograph is properly fitted into the frames of the layout.